


Curing The Calling

by AllesandraQ



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Novelization, POV Multiple, Romance, Some chapters are in other characters pov's, Sten is the arishok, mild violence, then it's AU, until bioware over rules me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesandraQ/pseuds/AllesandraQ
Summary: Excerpt from a Future Chapter:Ashleigh sits at the edge of the bed, the book that Morrigan gave her so long ago gripped between her hands."You want to find a Cure?"Alistair's words are soft, but questioning."We need one Alistair, especially if we want keep Fereldan secure," She looks up then, to look her husband directly in the eyes. "We need one for our own future."_________________________Ashleigh Cousland left to search for a Cure. The Warden Queen had a new challenge, a new trial ahead of her. She went to it with sword and shield in hand, determination and will dug down inside her. She would find a cure. She ended the Blight, brought the world together and saved her country.Read about the life of the Warden Queen- as a child, as a young woman, as a survivor of her family's massacre, as a Warden fighting hard to end the blight, as someone who falls in love, and becomes Queen. Read about her challenges and trials in her life as she does all this, as she rebuilds the Warden Order in Fereldan and ultimately takes on the biggest challenge she can think of- Curing the Calling.





	1. Timeline-Guide

**Author's Note:**

> The story will not be in order- it begins with her curing the calling, then flashes backwards. It's essentially showing you how she goes about it, the struggles and challenges she deals with while she works on finding a Cure. 
> 
> In between those chapters, you'll get chapters about her life- before becoming a Warden, during the Blight, and after. 
> 
> This story is basically about my canon Warden- Ashleigh Cousland.

To give you an idea, I have a timeline here- 

 

The timeline will contain spoilers, so if you don't want to read that, just skip to the prologue. The timeline for Ashleigh Cousland is basically a timeline of her life and refers to events that happened in game, and will also be about events that will happen throughout the story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**9:10:** Ashleigh Cousland is born to Bryce and Eleanor Cousland

 **9:14:** Ashleigh is kidnapped, but saved by a young Dalish elf named Tasven Lavellan. A month later, Tasven shows back up at Cousland Castle, and in a series of events reveals his exile from his clan, and thwarts another kidnapping attempt on Ashleigh Cousland. The Couslands convince Tasven to become her bodyguard.   
  
**9:30-** 20 years old. Blight starts. Howe takes over Cousland Castle. No one survives, but he takes her bodyguard, Tasven to Denerim where he tortures him for nearly the whole year.   
  
**9:30-9:31** Was 20/21 during the fifth blight and her marriage to King Alistair  
  
**9:31-9:33** Darkspawn Civil War/Rebuilding of the Fereldan Order/Ruling with Alistair  
  
**9:34** : She tracks down Morrigan. She also heads to Par Vollen to greet Sten, who is now the Arishok.  
  
**9:37** : Was 28 years old when Anders blew the chantry. Before then she had visited Kirkwall and Anders three times to try and get him to come back to Fereldan. In between all of this, she's co running the Fereldan Warden Order with Nathaniel Howe and ruling Fereldan with Alistair.  
  
**9:38** \- 29 years old- Starts to visit Soldiers Peak to discuss the book Morrigan had left her. To discuss a cure for the Calling.  
  
**9:39:** Talks with Alistair about searching for a cure. She is 30 years old.  
  
**Between 9:39 and 9:40** \- she has left to find the cure.  
  
**9:40** \- The Nevarren Accord annulled- She was 31 years old.  
  
**9:41** : Inquisition- Is 32 years old. She and Alistair keep in contact with each other through letters. Leliana and her agents try to track her down as she finds out so she meets with one agent and makes sure to give a letter to the Inquisitor.

She finds out about Warden Clarel's deaths and what has happened with the Wardens of Orlais. She's thankful the False Calling has stopped but is more determined than ever to complete her journey  
  
**9:42** : She's still hunting for components for the Cure, making the occasional ally and still keeping track of what's going on. She keeps going back to Par Vollen to discuss things with their healers, priests and scientists. She's also dealing with the First Warden who is not happy with what she is doing and is sending out Crow assassins to take care of her. She also meets a Tevinter Warden mage named Devera Zinovia. Devera ends up becoming an ally and someone she comes to trust, and helps her with the search.  
  
**9:43** : She's healing in the warden stronghold in Nevarra when she meets Inquisitor Ares Trevelyan. The Inquisition is there for a mission on it's own and is resting there as well. The Inquisitor and her talk, although he doesn't know who she is and she doesn't tell him.  
  
**9:44:** Tresspasser- She finally secures a cure and heads home to Fereldan, while the Exalted Council against the Inquisition is taking place. She ends up publicly reuniting with King Alistair when she saves his life against a plotted riot by a rival who wanted to use the distraction of the Exalted Council to usurp the the throne. She is 33 years old. Alistair takes the cure and survives.  
  
**9:45:** She is 34 years old and twins Prince Oren and Princess Orianna are born.  
  
**9:48:** She is 37 years old- Her third born child comes into this world.  
  
**9:50:** Her and King Alistair's last born child is born. She is 39 years old. The twins are 5 years old.  
  
**9:55** : The twins are 10 years old. She is 44 years old.  
  
**10:00** A New Age Is Born. She is 49 years old. The twins are 15 years old.  
  
**10:05** : The twins are 20 years old. She is 54 years old.  
  
**10:06** \- During a party that was informally celebrating their son Oren taking the throne, (with his sister by his side helping him) of Fereldan and Alistair and Ashleigh stepping down, a plotted uprising occurs. However due to the guests involved at the party (wardens an such) the battle is short- one historian notes it was only 15 minutes. But, while defending their children's lives, Ashleigh and Alistair ended up getting hit with what was termed a lucky strike from one attacker, and they died in each other's arms as the uprising was being put down. She was 55 years old.

  
Prince Oren is raised as King Oren Theirin, while his sister quietly rules beside him, as she cannot be Queen, but Crown Princess.

  
A funeral is held for the departed Warden King and Queen. Thousands attend it. Fereldan remains in mourning for close to a year.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden Commander is in Par Vollen when she takes the cure.

**Year: 9:44- Before Trespasser Events**  
**Qunadar, Par Vollen**  
**Personal Home Of The Arishok**  


The Arishok watched from the doorway as the priests stripped off the beds- the sheets were sweat soaked. The two Wardens were currently laid up in cots, shivering, and being wiped down on the face and arms by another priest.  
  
"They were feverish the day before, now they are cold?"  
  
The priest looks up from her position. "Their bodies are working hard to expel the Taint." She looks over to the other priest. "Burn the sheets."

"They will survive though? The other two did not."

"It's been a few days since they took the potion, but they have not passed yet. Unlike the other two who died just a couple hours after taking the potion."  
  
The Arishok finds himself pleased with this. It is not surprising. After all his Kadan found his sword during the chaos of the Blight. Who else would be able to successfully take the Cure for the Warden Taint? Who else would struggle for years to find the cure and succeed?

His Kadan. He had called her as Ashkaari when she found his sword, and she continues to be one.  
  
"The other one?"

"The Tevinter Warden came with her," he says, not exactly thrilled to have that Warden here in his home. He had met her once before when the Commander had visited him a few months back, and a part of him wondered if the Commander was right to trust that one. "And looks like she will survive."

He hears his Kadan moan, and curl up in the cot. The priest that was cleaning off the beds finally finish and they deposit both the Wardens back on the bed, covering them in blankets.  
  
He finds himself worrying still. He does not like that.   
  
"Arishok."

He frowns and turns to see one of the Ben Hassrath just a few feet away. He reluctantly leaves the room and herds the man into another. "What is it?"

  
"We received word that an Exalted Council is being formed, in regards to the Inquisition."

"Hardly surprising."

"Fereldan nobles are also stirring up complaints to the Crown."

"About?"

The Ben Hassrath nods in the direction of where the Warden Commander (and Queen of Fereldan) and her companion are currently in. "More worries about the Queen not being present. A petition apparently is being prepared to annull the marriage and have the King remarry."

"That will not do. Have you given this information to the Ariqun?" It is not like he can do anything about this. He commands the Antaam. The fact that he is receiving this information at all is outside of his role.   
  
"Yes. But they wanted me to come to you. Due to your.. connection with the Queen and King."

Ah. "King Alistair has been grateful to use for helping his Queen, the Kadan, in her endeavor to Cure the Calling." The Arishok stares directly at the agent. "Do what your role entails you to do, as the Qun demands."  
  
The agent bows his head. "I will go back to the Ariqun."  
  
The Arishok nods in return and leaves the room only to almost run into the the two priests.  
  
"We will be back. We need water and healing herbs."

  
"Your presence is not really needed in the healing room, Arishok," one of the priests lightly scolds. "It is not part of your role."  
  
The Arishok scowls. "I do not need to be reminded of my role. However she came to me, and is in my home." The priest nods in deference, and the two of them leave. He knows their absence will be brief and he does not wish to be scolded about his role in the Qun again... but he still walks over to the doorway of the healing room.  
  
He does not enter. Entering assumes he is going to do something. But this, the healing and taking care of another, is not his role. The Qun does not demand he do something.

But he watches.  
  
His Kadan, Warden Commander Ashleigh Cousland-Theirin, shivers in her bed, moaning here and there as the cure works through her body in what seems to be a vicious way, apparently attack the taint in her and her companion without mercy. He finds himself approving of that. The Antaam has to be like that as well.  
  
She will survive this though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: With a quick swipe of a bright sword, the darkspawn's head was sliced off, joining the rest in the pile. 
> 
> A flash of red light hits a larger Darkspawn, a hurlock, and it falls dead to the floor, just as the sword that took the head off one is swung around to take the head off another.

**Year: 9:43 Dragon Age**  
**Location: An underground cavern somewhere in Nevarra**  


With a quick swipe of a bright sword, the Darkspawn's head was sliced off, joining the rest in the pile.

A flash of red light hits a larger Darkspawn, a hurlock, and it falls dead to the floor, just as the sword that took the head off one is swung around to take the head off another.  
  
"Commander, if you would please get out of the way," a terse voice, thickened with the accent of a Tevinter, called out.  
  
She doesn't need to hear it twice. She ducks down just as another spell goes off, clashing with the spell of another, most likely the Emissary that she spotted out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She reaches down and finds a dagger. She notices it's a Crow dagger, and is quite amused by that fact Looking up she sees her fellow Grey Warden locked in magical battle. She grips the dagger, looking for an opening, a break in the shield of the Darkspawn. With the crack of an ice spell from her Warden companion, she sees it.

She aims, breathes in and then out as she throws the dagger, smiling as it hits the target- the neck of the Darkspawn. It snarls in rage, and a spell heads toward her just as quickly. With a quick reflex, she holds her shield in front of her and the shield warms up considerably but deflects the spell.  
  
A few moments later another spell goes off as she gets to her feet, Starfang gripped tightly in her sword hand once more and she sees the Emissary drop to the ground. Her companion doesn't see the last Darkspawn behind it, but no worries.  
  
She runs up, blocks the hit that would have struck the mage's back with her shield, and trades blows with it, before hitting it's knee with the pommel of her sword, then driving the blade through it's head when it bends over.  
  
It drops dead and she turns to face the mage.  
  
"You all right Devera?"

The woman chuckles, but looks a little winded. Her skin is paler than it normally is, indicating that the end of the battle came at a good time for her. "I'm wonderful. Bracing wasn't it? Didn't expect to see any Darkspawn here."

"They came up from there," She points to a corridor. "I imagine there are probably plenty more. And I get the sense it may lead to a Broodmother."  
  
The mage, Devera, grimaces. "Not enough of us to take one on. We need at least another warrior and a good sneak. Plus we didn't come here prepared to fight one."

She hates to leave a Broodmother alive. But her Warden companion is correct. They would need to come back with a couple others to fight her properly, and right now that is not feasible. "Think we have enough to make a blockade?" 

The brunette turns to look at all the rubble in the cavern, stepping over a couple dead Darkspawn. "Hmmm, I think I have enough material here. Give me a moment."  
  
She does just that, taking the time to wipe down her sword and check over her shield. It took some hard hits, but it looks fine. When they get out of this cavern though, she'll be able to see any cracks easier. She grimaces at the feel of blood on her cheeck, and runs a mental check on the rest of her body.  
  
The right side aches, her left leg feels heavy, which it tends to do when she gets into long combat. She has a couple scrapes and burns on the visible parts of her skin but they'll get healed. Her mental check finishes as she hears the sounds of rubble and wood and stone being manipulated and looks up to see her mage ally looking a little winded now from the effort of blocking the corridor.  
  
"I think it's time to head back outside and take a look at everything, plus rest," She says to Devera.  
  
"Wonderful idea. Looks like this was the wrong cavern anyway."

Nothing surprising there. The last leg of her journey and they've been finding wrong places and dead ends more and more. She needs one more component.. just one more.. and it's proving to be quite elusive. Before they leave the room of the cavern, Devera sets off a fire spell to burn the bodies of the darkspawn dead.  
  
It takes about an hour to get back up to the surface, and thankfully it is still daylight. She yanks off her helmet, taking in a deep breath, the crisp air appreciated as the two Wardens make a path away from the cavern before finally setting down in a small area of trees.   
  
"Have I said I really like the color of your armor, Warden Commander?"

She chuckles. "About a dozen or so times since we've met over the past couple years, Devara."

"I never thought I'd be envious of purple armor."

"I think it's the fact it's made out of Archdemon hide and scales that make you envious."

"That too. Must be nice to be the Hero of Fereldan and Queen," the mage teases. "Blacksmiths and armorers all lining up to make you the best type of things." She nods to Starfang.  
  
"Starfang was made before I was became such things. Quite fond of it now." She drops down on the stump of a cut down tree, and winces a little.

"Let me heal the both of us up and then we can go over our notes, Commander Cousland."  
  
Ashleigh Cousland-Therin sighs. "All right."  
  
It takes about an hour or two, and by the time Ashleigh and Devera have cleaned up, healed up and set up their camp, it's dusk.

"What is that people call you again?" The mage asks as eyes the food being cooked in the pan. The scattered notes, and the book that had been used for this whole multi year search laid open next to her.  
  
"The Warden Queen," Ashleigh says as she unwraps the bread that they bought from the baker a couple days ago. "Although whether or not they still feel generous about the Queen part will be seen as soon as I'm able to get back."  
  
"They will. You Fereldans are quite loyal, just like those mabari. Where is your Valendrin anyway? I expected to see him when I caught up with you yesterday."

"Par Vollen. I plan on heading back there once we got that damned last component."

The Tevinter mage shakes her head. "I'll never understand how you got them to help you in all of this. I was completely uneasy the one time I was there with you."

Ashleigh grins, flipping her braided black hair back as she takes a bite out of her bread. She closes her eyes at the taste, moaning a little. Even two days old it still tastes wonderful. After a moment, she savors then swallows. "It's easy to when the Arishok is a former veteran of the Blight and calls you Kadan," her brown eyes gleam as she says it. She was always surprised by the friendship she had developed with Sten during the Blight, and their friendship continued to stay the course over the many years, even as he became Arishok, the leader of his people.  
  
The very fact that he had been letting her use his home in Par Vollen as a way station during her search for the Cure, letting her talk to the Qunari priests and healers and work through her findings speaks a lot of their friendship.  
  
Devera laughs. "Ahh yes. I must say their advances in medicine, science and technology would be quite useful." She takes the pan off the fire and dumps the food in a couple plates, handing one to her. "Still though, perhaps it's due to my own country's bias, I never would have..."

Ashleigh shrugs. "Fighting the Blight created a lot of strange ties and bonds. To be truthful, I never expected I could trust a Tevinter Mage, warden or not." She pauses. "Same about being a Warden. Not outside of Fereldan."

"Hmm, yes, the big bad Tevinter. Well I don't blame you, not with the way the First Warden has been acting. His attitude has gotten worse over the years, still angry about how you refused to answer his questions when he came to Denerim and such."

"And now he sends the occasional assassin after me."

Devera snorts. "Once he got wind of me helping, I had a couple surprises when I've gone back to the Warden Outpost a couple times."

Ashleigh frowns. "Is helping me becoming too much of a problem? I didn't want you, or anyone, to get tangled up this mess that I have with the First Warden."

She waves off Ashleigh's concern. "I can handle myelf. I did in fact." She glances down at the notes again.  
  
"Anything specific?"

Devera shakes her head. "All I can translate is Nevarra, cavern, faith. Faith and knowledge. What does that mean? Do you know how many caverns are here in this country?"

"No."

"Plenty. And faith.. we'll have to figure out how to work that out because this was written at the forming of the Grey Wardens, could mean something else entirely." Devera sighs. "We may have to go the Warden stronghold here. They might have information we could get from their library."

Ashleigh's not so sure about that. Right now her history with the Wardens outside of Fereldan is spotty. The First Warden and her do not get on to the point he's sending assassins at her now, and she's not sure who is loyal to him or not. Devara is one of the few she's had she felt she could trust, but she's still not one hundred percent on that either.  
  
"Plus we'll be able to let them know about that cavern. The Warden Commander of Nevarra hasn't been on good terms with the First Warden for a while now," Devera doesn't look up from the book as she speaks. "Didn't you spend some time with him at one point?"

"Is anyone?" Ashleigh wonders out loud. "And yes, a joint trip to talk to Knight Commander Meredith Stannard about her... [overstepping her authority."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629353)

"I heard about that. You get all over the place don't you? Were you in Kirkwall when Anders blew the Chantry?"

Ashleigh winces at that. She had failed her friend, her fellow Warden. But Devara doesn't know how close she and Anders were. "No. I hadn't left yet though. I was in Vigils Keep working with Nathaniel on a matter."

Devara nods. "I had been travelling with my group through Starkhaven when it happened, got word when we were there." She shakes her head. "I'll admit, the south needed a shake up... but not like that."  
  
"No," she says softly, sadly, internally mourning a friend she lost. "Not like that."  
  


**2 Days Later- Night- Warden Stronghold In Nevarra  
Secret Ritual Room Beneath Archives**

  
Warden Commander Alerion stood at the ready, as several of his other Wardens do. The Tevinter Warden Mage Devera Radonis and the Warden Commander Ashleigh Cousland are laid silent in the middle of the circle.  
  
He never liked watching his fellow Wardens like this- as if waiting for the worst to happen. A ritual to send them mentally into the fade. So many things could go wrong.  
  
He was still a little twitchy after dealing with that False Calling.  
  
The Warden Queen showed up at their stronghold with a book written in an ancient dialect of Tevene, authored by the first few Grey Wardens. Her determination to cure the Calling was evident from the first words in her mouth when she and her companion said they needed to look through the library here.  
  
He does not know what they found in the private library, the archives that few ventured in. He had the right as he was the Warden Commander in this region, but there was never any need to research something for himself. So many old books, original journals from the first Wardens that had been here since the First Wardens congregated here. Weissheupt constantly tried to pressure them to send the artifacts there, but like his predecessors he resisted.  
  
The First Warden himself had upped the pressure, and he knew why. And refused. Thus earning some... dislike from the First Warden.  
  
He would cry about it later.  
  
"They've been in the fade for a while now," one of the warrior Wardens murmured next to him.  
  
His ears twitched, as they were wont to do at times. He asked other elven Wardens if that happened to them and he just got strange looks at the time.  
  
"Only a couple hours," he says as calmly as possible.  
  
"Was this truly necessary?" Another Warden whispered.  
  
"She has protection. This was the place the first meeting took place, so they thought it would be vital they do this here as well. This has been discussed."

"I know..."  
  
Alerion understood the worries.  
  
But he did as he was asked. He stood guard with the others, and waited.  
  
His sword hand gripped the hilt of his sword as a reminder of what the Warden Commander had asked him.  
  
_"Kirkwall had shown that demons can possess those who aren't mages," she says urgently. "So, I am asking you to be prepared to do what you need to do."_

_"And what if I have to?"_

_She holds out a piece of parchment, sealed. "Make sure this gets to King Alistair. He will need to know."_

That letter is currently residing in his desk.  
  
He hopes that Ashleigh and Devera succeed. He will do what he must if they fail, but he wishes it will not come to that.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to go into the Fade. In the ritual room. And hope we meet the same spirits that will give you the answer on the final piece of the puzzle."
> 
> Great.
> 
> Another trip into the Fade. 
> 
> And she probably won't even be able to shape-shift.

**9:30- The Fifth Blight- Days Before They Reach Kinloch Hold**  
  
  
She hesitates, holding the plate of food to herself as she watches Morrigan.

Ashleigh noticed that the witch had set up her area further away from the rest of the. Sten was keeping guard, while she, Leliana, and Alistair had set up the tents, the fire pit in the middle. She wanted to be close with the others, keep an eye on Alistair, but she also wanted to talk to Morrigan.

Ashleigh knew why. She knew it was her curiosity. How Morrigan would take it though, was anyone's guess.

"What is it?"

She starts a little at the sharp voice and notices Morrigan has turned, her gold eyes narrowing.

"Dinner," she says holding out the plate. "Leliana made it, I paid attention while she did so I could learn."

"Hmm. I suppose you did not as a noble?"

Ashleigh shook her head. "I was too busy concentrating on my training," she watches as Morrigan takes the dish. "I... are you sure you do not want to come with us to the mage's tower?"

Morrigan looks disgusted at the thought. "Do not put me off my appetite."

She'll take that as a no. "I remember this mage name Wynne telling me a little about the fade.. mages get to enter it?"

"You have questions."

"Always," She smiles, trying to get Morrigan to smile as well. She thinks she catches a flicker of one but it doesn't fully appear.   
  
Morrigan sighs. "Well sit down then, if I must answer your questions while I eat, then we shall do so comfortably."

  
  
  
  
**9:30- The Fifth Blight- The Broken Circle**

 

  
  
With one last group hit, it seems they finally defeated the Sloth demon that was keeping them trapped in here.  
  
She had enough of this place. Her curiosity was sated. Ashleigh turns to Wynne, only to see her fade away, as do the others. Before she can react, there's a tugging sensation in her stomach...   
  
Ashleigh opens her eyes, her arms twitching, and she rolls to her side, gasping. She hears a slump and sees the twisted, mangled body of what was the sloth demon fall to the ground.   
  
She never ever wants to go back into the fade again.   
  
**Ever.**   
  
She hears a few other groans, and her companions are coming to. Wynne, Leliana, Alistair.   
  
"Ashleigh?" She hears a rasp from Alistair.  
  
"I'm here," she shakes her head and attempts to sit up, feeling a bit dizzy as she does.   
  
She sits up, resting her head on her knees. "That was not fun... I ache all over." She feels like she had actually physically fought the Sloth Demon.   
  
Yet, she had been fighting plenty of Abominations and demons and blood mages in this tower since she agreed to save the mages. Being asleep for however long caught up.

"Tell me about it," Alistair growls. "I think I've been put off sleep for a while too. How long do you think we were out?"

"Not long," Wynne speaks up then and Ashleigh struggles to her feet. As she does, the others do too. She picks up her sword and nudges the body that had been possessed by the sloth demon.

Definitely dead. She glances over and sees...  
  
Niall.   
  
_Oh, Niall_... she had hoped that he would wake despite the protests.

"The litany. Wynne--"

"Yes, of course," the older mage walks over to remove the scroll. Ashleigh turns to Alistair who gives her a sheepish smile- she doesn't know why he is, but she'll ask later. "You both sure you're all right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was quite an interesting trip to the Fade. First and last I hope," Alistair comments, his tone a drawl as he shakes his head. His eyes gleam in that way when he's sarcastic and Ashleigh has to look away. Now is not the time to blush. "Not something I recommend. Anyone asks I give the visit a zero on hospitality."   
  
She would concur. It was... unsettling. She didn't like being so off balanced. She didn't like having to fight a spirit with the face of Duncan.   
  
She'll miss the shape-shifting though.  
  
  
  


 

 

**9:30- Camp- A Few Days Later**  
  
  
  
  
  
Morrigan is reading the tome that Ashleigh had found during their time in the Circle. She had given it to Morrigan, not realizing the importance of it at the time. She figured as the mage in her group, she might as well have it. Especially if it had spells she could use.   
  
"Why are you not bothering the other one?" Morrigan does not even look up as she asks.   
  
"Wynne?" Ashleigh confirms. Five minutes talking with the older mage had put her off. If she wanted to be preached to, then she would go to a Chantry. She didn't want a mother figure being a hen around her- her own mother was dead and she needed no substitute.

"I'd rather talk to you, plus," She holds out the dinner tray. "Food."

"I see." Morrigan looks up then. "There is more."

Ashleigh nods.   
  
"About your time in the fade? Did it match your expectations?"

"No."

"And you have more questions."   
  
"Of course."   
  
Morrigan sighs and beckons to a small stump. Ashleigh smiles, and sits down, ready to pester as she's been accused of. That reminds her, she found a piece of artwork that she thinks Sten would like.. she may get some answers out of him also after.

  
  
  
  
                                                                      **9:31- The Blackmarsh- A Few Months After The End Of The Blight**  
  
  
  
  
  
She jerks up into a sitting position, gasping for air.   
  
She HATES the fade.   
  
The first time had been unavoidable, and the second time- to be dragged into it by a form of another trap, well no thank you.   
  
Ashleigh wonders how mages stand it. This time was no better than the last. While she didn't have to break companions out of nightmares, and master different types of shape-shifting and fight a Sloth Demon, it was still difficult and hardly enjoyable.   
  
If she never sees the Fade again, she will die a happy woman.   
  
She hears Anders groan as he wakes. Then she hears him coughing, and she grimaces as the sound of retching joins in. She looks to her left to see Nathaniel coming to, and then Oghren.   
  
Ashleigh braces herself for his own special grumbling and complaining, as he did in the Fade, but right now he doesn't seem to be doing it.   
He will later, she doesn't doubt.   
  
Dwarves were not supposed to be able to enter the fade, even mentally. Yet here he did. Ashleigh wonders if that is due to the taint.   
  
"Well that was fun," Anders quips brightly, standing. His voice is a little raspy from getting sick, but he doesn't look any worse off. "Shall we do this again? Only without being lead into a trap?"   
  
Once again she is reminded of Alistair a little. She stands and walks over to Nathaniel who is slow in getting up.   
  
"Are you all right?" She asks, a bit stiffly. She and Nathaniel are still working around each other. So far, they are good in battle together, but talking? They're still working on that.  
  
"Yes. That is not something I care to repeat."

"You're lucky, that was my repeat," She holds out a hand and pulls him up. She wasn't as dizzy as she was the first time. "Last time I had to fight a Sloth Demon." She didn't even get to shapeshift this time.

"Where was that?" Anders asks curiously as he helps Oghren up.  
  
"Kinloch Hold, during the Blight--" Her words are cut off as Kristoff's lifeless body-- well comes to life.   
  
Her sword is out, Nathaniel's bow is notched, Anders is ready and Oghren is.. well being Oghren.   
  
However, what she expects does not come.   
  
"Justice?!"

  
  
  
  
**9:31 Vigils Keep- A Few Days Later**   
  
  


 

  
"There was a Sloth Demon in the Circle?"

Ashleigh looks up from the mounting pile of paperwork on her desk to see Anders standing in the door of her study. "Pardon?"

"You said you fought a Sloth Demon in Kinloch hold."

"I did."

"During the Blight."

"Yes," she cocks her head, studying the carefree mage who didn't look so carefree now. "What is it?"

"That's how I was able to escape... there was a lot of yelling going on when I was in the solitary cell, one of the Templars had rushed out, leaving the keys behind. I figured it was another Jowan situation."  
  
She grimaces at the mention of the mage she had met in Redcliffe. "He's tranquil now," she says softly.   
  
He doesn't look happy. "I'm not surprised," Anders says, his tone bitter. "But.. it wasn't another Jowan situation, it was demons."

"It was Uldred and Loghain," she corrects. "Granted Loghain probably didn't intend the tower to get infested with demons and Abominations, but his scheme with Uldred brought it about."   
  
"I see."

She arches an eyebrow at his quiet words, a little too quiet for a mage that has proven not to be so quiet in the time she has met him and has come to know him. "Anything else on your mind?"   
  
"What did you think of your time in the Fade?" He asks, coming further in. "I have not talked to anyone except mages about their experience in the fade." He half smiles. "Then again, I never met anyone who wasn't a mage that experienced the fade before."

"I would prefer to never step foot in the Fade again," Ashleigh says with firm intent. "Neither experience was enjoyable... I do miss the shape shifting though."

Anders looks startled. "What?"

"In Kinloch Hold. Mouse taught me to shape-shift. I quite enjoyed that bit," she admits.  
  


 

 

**9:43- Warden Stronghold In Nevarra**  
 **Warden Archive Library**   
  


 

  
  
  
"Wait.." Ashleigh holds up a hand, stopping Devera's muttering. They had been holed up in the private archives, using an ancient translator to work through the writings of the book. Trying to find out what the cryptic words, especially faith and knowledge. "Please explain this to me again."

"According to the rough translation, the original Wardens were desperate. They've been succeeding against the Darkspawn, but no success against the Archdemon. Up until then, they haven't personally killed it. So they sought information from another source on how to do so." Devera looks up from the book, looking tired.

They had both been endlessly researching without much sleep.   
  
"They found it. Faith and Knowledge."

There was an emphasis on those words. And it clicked.  
  
"Spirits."

Devera nods. "The Fade. The mage, Arisa, went into the Fade with two other companions." She points out the writing in the parchment. "Some of it's too faded for me to make out, but it's clear. Here it is written-   
  
"We spoke with two spirits who had the information we sought. They called themselves Faith and Knowledge."   
  
Devera moves over the parchment and then points to a map. "They did it in a ritual room they created, which according to this map, is underneath these archives. They did the ritual here, meeting the spirits here. We all know that a Grey Warden must kill the Archdemon to end the Blight, sacrificing their life--" She pauses and then looks over at Ashleigh who just stares back. She was not going to encourage that line of questioning. "Moving on, " the Tevinter Warden says hastily. "They must have gotten the information from the Spirits."

"How would they know?"

Devera shrugs. "They're Spirits. Been in the Fade for a long time, who knows, maybe they were guessing too. Either way after this ritual, the first Archdemon was successfully killed a month later." She points to the journal in Ashleigh's hand. "That journal has had information about the cure, perhaps they got that information too, despite how broken it's been and how hard it's been to translate, and that's why Faith and Knowledge are mentioned."

"Please don't say what you're about to say." Ashleigh does not want to do another--  
  
"We have to go into the Fade. In the ritual room. And hope we meet the same spirits that will give you the answer on the final piece of the puzzle."

**Great.**  
  
Another trip into the Fade.   
  
And she probably won't even be able to shape-shift. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Ashleigh Cousland was taken from her home.
> 
> Who saves her is someone entirely unexpected.

**9:14- Highever**  
**A Forest About Two Hours Away From Cousland Castle**

  
  
She doesn't understand.  
  
All she knows is that she's scared and that these men are mean and they _hurt her._  
  
Right now they're... being loud. Arguing.  
  
She wants to run but they're in the woods. She wants to go home, she wants her Papa, but she doesn't know where to go.  
  
She doesn't cry though... these men made it clear she can't cry. They hurt her when she did.  
  
Ashleigh just curls into a ball, next to the camp fire as the loud angry men yell at each other.  
  
She wants to go _home._  
  
"What the-- Knife ears boys!"

She hears a sound and then a scream. She looks up from the ground, and fear makes her crawl into a bush as she sees and hears sounds of a fight, like the men in the place that her father called the training grounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  


Tasven watches as the last shem falls down to the ground, hearing his clan mate and hunting partner bitching at him in their mix of elvish and common about interfering. He ignores him, looking for the small shemlen girl. He saw her earlier, curled up in a ball, looking terrified. It is what made him stop trying to take down the deer.   
  
He felt like he  could not turn his back on this, no matter what his clan mate said.   
  
He sheathes his sword, and pushes his hair out of his face which had gotten loose from the braid.  
  
The fight had been quick- the shemlen were not skilled, and fought clumsily. He was only twenty, but he had skill with a blade they did not.  
He looks around, and then spots something in a bush.  
  
"It is all right," he calls out, stepping over the dead shemlen. "Come out of there now, you are safe."  
  
He hears a soft voice, young. "Are you going to hurt me too?"  
  
"No," he responds firmly, quickly. "I only want to make sure you are safe. Please come out."

He bends down, crouching, trying to make himself smaller. She has had a fright, and it would be best not to look so large. After a few moments she comes out of the bush, slowly.  
  
He sees what is considered fine shemlen clothing, he has seen it on others before. She has black hair, brown eyes, and is definitely young. He spots a bruise on her cheek, and on her arm.   
  
"Who are you little one?" He asks gently. He almost called her da'len, he realizes.   
  
She bites her lip, and starts to look past him, but he shifts, trying to block her view. He does not want her to see the dead men. She stops trying to look, and then her brown eyes meet his.

"I am Ashleigh Cousland. You are an elf. But not from the alienage," for a shem that's young, she speaks clearly. 

"That is correct, young Cousland. I am of the Dalish, from the clan that lives not too far from here." He knows the surname. It belongs to the shem ruler, the Teryn, he believes is the title. This is not good.

"What is your name?" She asks.  
  
"I am Tasven Lavellan." He recalls from past memory that Castle Cousland is not so far from where they are. Perhaps an hour or so walk. She needs to be reunited with her family.  
  
Here is where he knows he will be taking a great risk.  
  
"Come little one, I will take you back to your family."

He holds out his hand, and smiles, trying to make himself as trustworthy as possible. He hears his clan mate behind him sputter, and then curse in elven.  
  
"My Papa will be very grateful," she says, her voice still soft, her eyes as well. She reaches out and slides her hand in his. With ease, he wraps one arm around her and lifts her without a problem into his arms.  
  
"Your ears are very pointy," she says, her tone seeming to be filled with awe.  
  
"That is so."  
  
"Tasven!"  
  
He turns to face his clanmate, as young Ashleigh Cousland tightens her grip on him and buries her face in his neck.

"You are risking everything by interfering! You will bring trouble upon us if you take her back on your own. The shems will not listen to you!"

"Papa will," she whispers against his neck, her hands tight. "He will."

"She is a child, a child that was taken from her home and needs to be returned," Tasven says firmly. He knows he is risking much. He took the risk the moment he spotted the men and her. He can only pray to the Creators that they will protect him.  
  
"She is shemlen's child. A shem herself. They won't believe you just happened to save her. They will kill you and then come after us!"  
  
"Enough," he says firmly, as Ashleigh seems to shake from the ferocity of his clan mate's words. "I am taking the risk, you do not need to come with me."

"Good, because I will not. I will inform the clan of the danger you are posing to us." With that said his clan mate walks off. Tasven sighs.  
  
"Well, time to go home. I think I know the direction of your home though, so it should not take long."

"Thank you Mister Tasven."

 

 

  
*************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bryce Cousland is not panicking.

He is **not** panicking.  
  
It's bad enough his wife had been. She was ready to put on her armor, grab her sword and ride out to find their daughter. But he convinced her to stay with Fergus, while he took a few Knights.  
  
The alarm had been sounded when one of the elven servants came running into his study, with a rag on his head to stem the bleeding. He had been watching Ashleigh, when suddenly he was hit on the head and she was gone when he came to.  
  
They searched the castle- no trace of her. They started searching the connecting city, when one of the alienage elves told them they overheard mercenaries being hired to kidnap a girl in the castle.  
  
Bryce's heart was clenched with fear, his mind filled with it as they rode out. He could not lose his youngest, after it took so many years to have her.  
  
He and his Knights pulled their horses to a stop as they started to broach the forest. He knew the Dalish clan was in there somewhere. They had settled deep inside the woods about a year ago. Howe kept going on about them possibly finding ways to sneak into Amaranthine and stealing. He wanted to run them out.  
  
Bryce wouldn't let him. Rendon was his friend, but he had soured towards the elves considerably over the years. Bryce was cautious himself, but other than Rendon's reports, he had not heard of any problems, just the usual grumblings. The clan had not caused any problems, so therefore he wasn't going to force them to move.  
  
His musings were interrupted when a body emerged from the forest trees. His Knights stiffened and swords were out in moments, but Bryce's eyes landed on the smaller figure being held by the other.  
  
The other one stopped. They were both about... twenty yards off. A good distance, but he could see clearly.  
  
A Dalish elf.  
  
And his **daughter.**  
  
"Hold your swords," he ordered his men. His mind wants to assume the worst, but he refuses to give in to those thoughts.  "Ashleigh!"  
  
He sees the smaller figure move and then;  
  
"Papa!"

His fear dissipated. She is alive.

With an elf. But alive.

"Teryn Cousland-"

"Keep your sword sheathed," he ordered. "My daughter is there, and I want to know information first before any action is taken."

Both the Knights nod, and while they don't look happy, they do as they say.  
  
Moments later, he watches as the elf places his daughter down on the ground. She starts running and he gladly meets her halfway.  
Bryce soon has his baby girl in his arms, and he closes his eyes, his fear gone.  
  
"Oh sweet girl, my little pup," he says softly. "Are you all right?"

She nods. "Yes, Papa! He saved me from the bad men." She turns back "Mister Tasven!" She turns back to him, her bright brown eyes shining with excitement. "He's an elf Papa. His name is Tasven La-" She frowns as she clearly has trouble with the last name.  
  
"I am Tasven Lavellan, of the Clan Lavellan," the elf says, his voice sounding young as he had apparently come closer. Bryce looks up then from his crouch spot. He sees him now, a young elven man with a sword and shield. He holds himself stiff, wary. Bryce can feel the Knights tense behind him.  
  
"My daughter says you saved her?"  
  
He nods. His brown hair is loose, most of it seeming to be undone from the remains of a braid he sees. His face is covered with those tattoos they have. His grey eyes seem to be true and meet his. "I was hunting with one of my clan mates. I heard the sounds of angry shemlen. They were arguing. We were concerned, wondering if they might be a threat to our clan so we took a closer look." He glances down at his daughter and then back at him. "I saw her. She looked terrified and the men were arguing about what to do with her. I wanted to help."

Bryce was surprised. "No offense please, but I always thought the Dalish generally avoided anything to do with us unless absolutely necessary. I would not have expected you to intefere."

"My clan mate wished me not to," he admits. "But I saw a young child, terrified. I chose to interfere."  
  
"He made sure they couldn't hurt me anymore Papa," Ashleigh tugs at her fathers arm. "Tasven saved me."

"It appears I am in your debt," Bryce says, willingly. He never thought he'd be in debt to an elf, but here he is. "As well as to your clan. The men?"

The elf, Tasven, glances down at his daughter and then back to him. "They are no longer a problem. I can direct you to their... current whearabouts."

They are dead then. A part of Bryce wishes he could have taken the sword to them, for daring to do such a thing. But another part of him is relieved he doesn't have to. 

"We can return later as I must bring her back home." Bryce looks to one of his Knights. "Take the information on the location down from Tasven Lavellan if you please."  
  
As he crouches back down to look over his daughter, he hears the elf speak briskly with one of the Knights.  
  
"Papa."  
  
He stops looking for wounds, he just sees scratches and a couple bruises... a bruise that looks like a hand gripped her arm, and there seems to be one blooming on her cheek. He frowns as he cups it.

"They didn't like it when I cried.. so I tried not to," she says, her eyes sad. She looks past him as he beats down the wish to let out a growl of anger. Not in front of his little girl. Her attention is not on him... she's clearly watching the elf.  
  
"He was so nice to me, Papa," she whispers. "He's not like the stories that I heard Nan tell."  
  
He'll have to speak to Nan again.  
  
"His clan mate was very angry at him. But he saved me, he helped me. He's a nice elf, Papa."  
  
That he is.  
  
"Teryn."

Bryce stands, and then turns to face the young elf. "I will not forget the service you did here, young Tasven. Please let your clan know that you are safe to remain here in Felledis Woods for as long as you wish. I will let the Arl and the other nobles know that your clan is not to be harassed, and to be left alone if you decide to do any trade in Amaranthine or Highever."

The elf arches an eyebrow. "That is--"

"Ser Verril, do you have a token on hand?"

The Knight looks surprised. "Yes, Teryn."

"Give to me please."

A small token, a mock coin of sorts with the Cousland shield and the motto stamped on both ends. It's gold and something that his family has handed out to those who have done great things in service to the Cousland family. Whoever has a favor token was allowed to use to call in a favor any time they so needed. His Knight hands it to him and he holds it out to the Lavellan elf, pressing it into his hand.  
  
"Any time you need anything from me, come to Highever castle and present this. I will make sure my people know you have one, so that you will not be accused of anything unsavory. I will fulfill any favor you wish."

The elf, Tasven, hesitates but then takes it. "Any favor?" He sounds doubtful. 

Bryce smiles. "As long as it's reasonable, Master Lavellan."  
  
The elf nods. "As your child is with you, I must head back to my clan."

Ashleigh watches her Papa talk to Tasven. She doesn't want him to go. But Papa gave him the coin. She knows that is a good thing.  
  
As Tasven turns, she wants to ask him to stay. She doesn't want him to leave. "Wait!" She pushes away from Papa to go towards him when Tasven crouches down and looks right in the eyes. "Don't leave," she whispers.  
  
"I must, young one. I have to get back to my People and you are now with your Papa."

She blinks, wanting to cry now. She doesn't want him to go. If she cries, will he stay?  
  
"That look won't sway me," he says with a smile.  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"Perhaps. I do not know. That is up for the Creators to decide."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, young Ashleigh Cousland's life was saved by a Dalish Elf, named Tasven. 
> 
> Tasven shows up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While fleshing out Ashleigh beyond what the game gave me, I wound up having an important npc figure into her background- a dalish elf that became her bodyguard and also became the one that trained her in how to fight with a sword and shield. Given how the game has shown how elves are treated, I realize this may be a bit unusual, but I went with it. 
> 
> This chapter and last chapter showed in more detail how such a thing happened, and this chapter goes further into detail about it. 
> 
> Also, I have an extensive headcanon regarding the clan Lavellan where Tasven comes from. If curious, more than willing to talk about in the comments.

**9:14- A Month Later**   
**Highever Castle**   
**The Teryn's Study**

  
  
"Teryn Cousland."

Bryce turns away from his wife, who was telling him that Ashleigh was once again talking endlessly about the young elf that had helped her a month ago, (A month later and she still had stories to tell, but most of them were repeatable) to see one of his Knights.   
"Yes, Ser Verrill?"

"That elf we met? He is here."

Bryce was surprised. After a month had gone by, he never expected to see the elf again. But he had been true to his own word- he put out a word that the Dalish clan was not to be bothered, and even though he had argued with Rendon about it, he thinks he made his decision clear to his friend.   
  
"You look concerned, Ser Verrill," Eleanor speaks up.   
  
"He looks... well he looks a little haggard, Teryna. But he has his token and is calling for its use."

Bryce nods and wonders what sort of favor an elf, a Dalish elf, would use it for. Well, he is about to find out. He is concerned about the haggard part. Has he been injured? An altercation with one of his men? Have his orders been ignored?

 

 

 

  
**********************   
  
  


****  
  
  
Tasven was exhausted. He was tired, sore, hurt, hungry.  
  
So much for being the best hunter they had. Best warrior, but his hunting skill apparently had been lacking.   
  
Most of all he was resentful and angry.   
  
The Knight he met at the entrance to Castle Highever was luckily one that recognized him. The way the past month had gone, he was doubtful if the shem Teryn's favor token was really going to get him anywhere.   
  
He was lead to a room, the main hall, as he was told. He noticed servants, human and elven alike, but for the most part, they ignored him.   
Tasven was only waiting for what felt like the longest ten minutes of his life when he heard footsteps. He turned just as Bryce Cousland walked into the main hall.   
  
"I was told you--" Whatever the shem Teryn was about to say drifted to silence. He looked... well dismayed.   
  
Did he look that bad? Tasven had no clue how he looked, other than whatever the past month had done to him.  
  
"Did my men do this?" The Teryn asks, anger evident in his voice. "You look like you've been through hell, my dear boy. What happened?"   
  
"Exile," Tasven grunted, his voice hoarse to his own ears.   
  
The shem blinks, looking confused. "I'm sorry. I don't--"

"My former clan exiled me," he bites out, anger towards his own people's actions most likely showing now. "For interfering in shem affairs. They feared my actions would bring you and your men down upon them, despite what I told them. They demanded my exile to the Keeper, for the safety of the Clan as they put it."   
  
The shem... the Teryn looks horrified at that. "For saving my daughter they exiled you?"

He nods. "Yes. The Keeper didn't want to, but she bowed to the elders demands. I tried...I have been on my own for a month and I have tried to.." He feels so much shame at coming here, that he has let the hardships of this past month force him to abandon pride to come to this man.   
  
"You look like you need a bath, a bed, and some warm food. I have all three. You can stay here for a night, or for however long you wish. As I said, I am in your debt, Master Lavellan, and I will repay it how I must. And what I see now is someone who needs a few easy days to recuperate."

He stares at the shem, at the man, before him.  
  
A shem, keeping his word? He is surprised beyond words and is unable to say anything as Bryce Cousland approaches one of the servants, and seconds later he is being led to another room where he is told that he can wash up in.  
  
He sees a bath of sorts, steam rising.   
  
"It was being prepared while you were talking with the Teryn," the servant comments, handing him something soft. "A towel for you to dry off when you are done." She eyes his clothes. "Would you like your clothes washed and dried?"

He is..unaccustomed to this. He knows his clothing probably looks ragged. "It is all I have," he says gruffly. "I--"

"I can bring you some of my father's clothes," she says. "You are of the same build and he kept them even though he had left his old clan many many years ago. I will come back for yours, just set them on that stool."   
  
  
  
  
  
***********************

  
  
"Where is he?"

Bryce looked over to Eleanor as she came into his study.  
  
"The servant told me she brought him to the bathing room and then talked about finding him some decent clothes.. his looked rather ragged."

Eleanor bites her lower lip in thought, a habit she's had as long as he's known her. "The Knights told me he looked hurt. Something about an issue with his clan?"

Bryce sighed. "They exiled him. Apparently, they didn't appreciate him interfering in what he termed, a shem affair. Some of the elves in the clan had apparently feared we would blame them for what happened to Ashleigh and send my men to attack them. Exiling him seemed to be the peaceful option they chose."

"That's awful," she exclaims. "He went out of his way to help our little girl and they just punish him for that?"

"I can understand it- there is precedent, my dear. Howe has clearly shown no liking to the Dalish and there have been clashes between our races over small simple matters, let alone a child being kidnapped."  
  
"Ser Verrill told me he's here!" The speaker of those highly excited words comes racing into his study, her nanny running into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord. She just bolted for here."

"It's all right, Nyssa."

Ashleigh bounces on her feet until Bryce picks her up. She looks excited. "The Knights are talking about it, Papa! He's here!"

"Yes, he is."

"Where is he? I want to see him!"

"Not now, little pup." Just then his son wanders in.   
  
"Is it true we have a Dalish elf in one of our bathing rooms?"   
  
"It's Tasven!"

Fergus frowns at his sister. His older son is getting much better at adjusting to having a little sister, but there are still times when his eldest seems to get... irritated with her. Bryce has chalked it up to the age difference and hopes it gets better. "I asked Father."

"I answered though."

Fergus's frown deepens and Bryce holds up a hand to stop any future quarreling. "It is the elf that rescued your sister. His name is Tasven. I also have a quick meal being cooked and put out for him when he's done bathing. He looked like he hadn't eaten very well recently."

Those words this time made his young pup frown. "Is he all right Papa?"

It does not seem like it. "I'm sure he will be once he gets some rest. And then you can see him."

  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tasven was uncomfortable.   
  
At least he was clean and uncomfortable though.  
  
He had been taken to a dining room of sorts, where the family most likely eats and told to sit as a meal was laid out for him. It was not the food he normally ate- he and his clan survived off the food they hunted, and what little they could quickly get from trips to the smaller villages. They used to go to Amaranthine, but the Arl made it clear they were not welcome there. 

He met a young man, who according to the servant was the brother and heir to Highever. 

The food was good though, and he felt.. he felt uncomfortable but fine. He frowns at his thoughts.

_Uncomfortable but fine?_

Odd.

  
"I hope the food is satisfactory," he hears Bryce Cousland's voice first. He starts and is about to get out of the chair when a hand is gently placed on his shoulder. "Eat, young man."

  
He swallows and settles back a little stiffly in the chair, his ears itching at their points. A woman comes in then, older. 

"This is my wife, Eleanor."

She looks a little uneasy herself, Tasven notes, but she smiles at him. "I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter in person."

Tasven nods. "She seems like quite the young girl."

Eleanor Cousland smiles so brightly, Tasven thinks he could go blind from it. "She is, isn't she? She's very bright even at her age. It will most certainly be interesting when she is older. Ever since she heard you were here, she's been trying to escape her minder to come see you."

The Teryn chuckles. "She hasn't ceased talking about you for the past month. You made quite the impression on her."

He had a feeling anyone would have in that situation. She was scared and hurt. Someone had come to put a stop to it.   
  
"Tasven!"

"And speaking of--" Bryce sighs as a whirlwind had come running into the room and suddenly Tasven had a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Little pup, he is eating," he scolds his daughter as gently as possible as he tries to tug her away from him.  
  
"But I wanted to--"

"I see that," Tasven comments with a slight smile. "How about you sit next to me while I eat?"

"I do hope the food is all right for your tastes," The older woman speaks up. "I know it's probably not what you may be used to--"

"It is fine," he assures her. "Your hospitality has been...well it has been good."  
  
Both look pleased with those words, and once more Tasven finds his own view of things a little confusing. Up until recently, his dealings with Shems have been few and short, filled with rude words and harsh actions. His dealings with the Couslands have been entirely different.   
  
"You, of course, can stay the night, get some sleep and rest, it looks like it's needed," Eleanor adds softly, her green eyes sweeping over him in a way that clearly misses nothing. "Then tomorrow morning you can figure out what to do. I am sorry to hear that your actions have caused you to be exiled. Could Bryce perhaps send reassurances to your Clan that--"

Tasven shakes his head. "It would not matter. The decision was made, it will not be reversed."

"What does Mama mean by that?"

Tasven's gaze moves from the Teryna to the little one. "It means I am currently homeless."

Ashleigh frowns. "That's not nice."   
  
That's an understatement.

  
  
  
  
***************************   
  
  
  
  
  


  
He could not sleep. The bed was too soft, and there was this feeling in the air. Perhaps it was his instincts, telling him that this hospitality of these shems were a farce, or that he should leave now. Whatever it was, it had driven him from the bed the shems have given him and he found himself wandering a little through the castle.   
  
He didn't realize where he was at first until he noticed an empty bedroom on one side of him. He was in a private area of the castle, where the family slept.   
Tasven was about to turn away and head back down to his guest room or somewhere else when he heard voices.  
  
"We should just bash the door down, get the brat that way. Why are you lockpicking the door?"

"We lock pick, we sneak, we put this cloth in her mouth. She'll be out, and we'll be out before any sounds and alarms are made you idiot. Or do you want her yelling to bring down the Knights?"

"Just hurry it up before my ax does."

Tasven's blood goes cold and he realizes he has now stumbled upon another kidnapping, one in the process. She... that would mean the young Ashleigh Cousland.  
  
He has no weapon.  _Creators damn it._  
  
He looks around the spot he was leaning against and sees 5 men, a with weapons but no actual armor, all of them with their backs to him. He hears another set of footprints, and he turns to see a servant about to stumble onto this as well. He moves away from the wall quickly, and before she can protest him pushing her away, Tasven covers her mouth. He places a finger against his lips.  
  
"Men are at the young Cousland's door, more like the others who took her once before."

The servant's eyes widen.

"Is there a sword nearby I can use?"

She shakes her head, almost frantic like.   
  
He mentally curses again.   
  
"Go warn your Teryn, I will try to stop it as best as I can."

She nods, his hand drops and she quickly turns to run. Right now he wishes he had his sword on him, but he doesn't. It is in his room with his clothes. Tasven closes his eyes, sends a prayer to Mythal, and then goes back to his corner.   
  
He looks around again. Their backs are still to him, and their lock picker apparently is horrible at what he does, or the locks on the door are far trickier. Perhaps the shems had taken more precautions.  
  
One of them with their back to him isn't even holding onto his sword. It's just sheathed and hanging loosely by his side.  
This will be simple then.  
  
He is glad his feet are bare, he will make no noise then. He silently walks over to them, and it shows how unaware they are that he is behind one of them and they do not know or feel it. He was taught how to remove a sword from a sheath without a sound, and here he does it so easy it seems laughable.   
  
Just as he finishes unsheathing it, he taps the man on the shoulder.  
  
"What--?" He turns, eyes widen, and before he can say anything else, Tasven runs his sword through his stomach. It catches the others attention though.   
  
  
"You want the Teryn's daughter," he raises the sword, now dripping with the shem's blood. "How about you take someone else on before you do so?"  
  
  


 

  
  
************************   
  
  


 

Bryce and Eleanor started running, three knights with them, the moment the servant came to them, out of breath and full of warnings.   
  
"I hope he's able to stop them," Eleanor says as they race up the cobbled street to get to the family quarters.  
  
"He doesn't have any weapons him," Bryce says grimly. He is thankful the elf was able to get out of warning while he could.   
  
They run into the main hall of the rooms where they hear the soft thud of a body and turn a corner to see...  
  
Tasven yanking a knife out of one man's throat, the sword in his right hand bloody. And the men.  
  
All dead now.

Well, one problem was taken care of.  
  
"No way to question them," Eleanor sounds frustrated at that and truthfully so does Bryce. While he appreciated the situation was resolved...  
  
The elf seemed to have heard his wife, and he grimaces.  
  
"I reacted to the danger," he explained. "I didn't think to question, I apologize."  
  
Eleanor doesn't say anything, just scowls at the men and then moves past them to get to their daughter's door. Bryce motioned for the Knights to take care of   
the bodies.  
  
"Save anything that might identify who they are, see if you can find orders that lead back to their master," Bryce says. He looks over the elf, who is still holding the sword with ease, the dagger being handed back to one of the Knights. Bryce hears Eleanor talking to Ashleigh, who from his ears, sounds sleepy in her response. It appears his daughter did not wake from the events that took place outside her bedroom.   
  
Despite not being able to question, this elf did very well. He is clearly capable of handling a sword.   
  
An idea forms in Bryce's mind. One that would probably make most people look at him as if he was insane, but it's clear something needs to be done. Someone out there wants to hurt his daughter, hurt him and his wife by doing this.   
  
He beckons the elf to step away from the Knights, and they move off to a corner. Tasven looks wary like he expects...  
  
Bryce knows what the elf is expecting, but it won't be what he thinks.  
  
"I want you as a bodyguard for my daughter," he says bluntly.  
  
The elf blinks. "I.. what?"

"It is clear my daughter needs extra protection. You have been instrumental in her welfare twice. She likes you, and you--" Bryce pauses. He almost says that the young elf needs a home, a place to stay, and protection himself. Being the bodyguard of a Cousland will bring him under his family's protection, give him a bit of status, and he won't have to struggle to merely live like it was clear he was doing during his exile. "I am not offering this out of pity," he clarifies as he sees the elf stiffen. He most likely caught what Bryce almost said and he hopes he hasn't offended him. "I am offering you a place here. Be my daughter's protection."

Tasven swallows at the scheme's offer. The Knights have taken the bodies away by now, and the servants are cleaning up the blood on the floor. No doubt in a few minutes it will look like nothing took place- Ashleigh will be none the wiser. Lady Cousland leaves her daughter's bedroom, and when she spies him and her husband talking walks over to them.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing my dear. Due to circumstances, I have offered Tasven a position here- as our daughter's bodyguard. He has not accepted it yet."

"It's not that-" Tasven cuts himself off. He is finding himself completely over his head here, being given such an opportunity by these shems, people he never expected such kindness from. People he was told would never give him any. These people were shems and they were supposed to be harsh and cruel to his own kind.   
  
Then again, perhaps they were- and he was just an exception. They were grateful for what he has done for their daughter. Thus the offer.  
  
"I think it's a good idea," Lady Cousland says, her green eyes gleaming. There is a shrewdness there that he finds himself admiring, and he's wondering if it's directed towards him or to any potential problems in the future. "I will admit I was.. hesitant when you first arrived, young man, but the way Ashleigh seems to be so taken with you and what you have done, we are in your debt twice over. Please accept our offer."

A part of Tasven wants to reject this, completely and utterly. What right do the Creators have to put such a temptation in front of him? What right do they have to show shem strangers showing him more kindness than his own former clan has? He wants to be angry at this.   
  
But the other side, the practical side of him relents. He thought he was strong enough to handle exile, but it was clear after how rough and hard this month was, he could not. And here an offer was being given to him. He would be foolish to say no.  
  
"I accept." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to the last couple chapters, this one is relatively short.

**9:30- The Fifth Blight**  
**Ostagar**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashleigh stared at the cup, that held the potion for the Joining. She stared at the mixture, knowing it contained the blood of the Darkspawn she had killed.  
  
Daveth laid dead on the ground, near her feet.  
  
Jory dead, for refusing.

She knew the Grey Wardens were secretive. She had done everything she could to learn about the Grey Wardens. She wanted to be one growing up. When Duncan showed up at the Castle, she had been ecstatic.

Then she lost everything. Her home, her friends, her family, Tasven.

Who knew that she would have to drink the creature's blood in a potion mixture to become one?

She could feel Alistair's gaze on her. Duncan's as well. She looks up from the cup, meeting his gaze.

It is firm and resolute. He will do what he must. How he was able to recruit was evident of that. What he did with Jory, to protect the Order, also evidence.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and drinks.

  
  
************************

 

Ashleigh sits up on the cot, listening to Alistair and Duncan talk. She'd been only out for a couple hours it seems. And she survived.  
  
She was the only one.  
  
Ashleigh presses a hand against her forehead, it feels warm.   
  
Her whole body feels warm like it's changing.  
  
It probably is.  
  
The price that had to be paid. To gain the taint of the Darkspawn, so you can properly fight them.  
  
"Just give yourself a couple minutes," Alistair says softly beside her. "It can take a few minutes to regain your surroundings."

Ashleigh nods and moves a little, wincing at the ache she is now feeling all over.   
  
  
While she was under, she had nightmares. Her family's deaths, blood, ruin, screams. Her pains revisited, her tragedy laid out before her eyes once more.  
  
She wants to break down, right here and now. But she can't.  
  
She almost did during her travel with Ducan after escaping. She lost everyone that night due to Howe's treachery. She can only hope Fergus still lives.  
  
And now her life has taken another turn.  
  
Her body is still humming, her mind whirling, everything inside her feels... like it's been pummeled inside and out.  
  
Is this the effect of the drink?  
  
"Did you feel like your body had been pummeled inside and out after drinking?" She asks Alistair, dropping her hand to look at him.  
  
"I felt like that day I fought in that tournament they held in Duncan's honor," Alistair says dryly. "Not good at all and sore for ages. At least i didn't have to prepare myself for a huge battle though."  
  
"Thank you for the reminder."

"That's what I'm here," he says with faux cheeriness and a grin. It falls after a moment though. "I'm glad you made it though."  
  
  
  


**9:41- Somewhere in Nevarra- A Hut**  
  
  
  


  
  
She stares at the copy of the Joining recipe. She had been able to get Zevran to break into Weissheupt and get into their archives, primarily for this. She was not welcome in Weissheupt. She and First Warden were not on good terms, and therefore the Wardens in Weissheupt and her did not care for each other. Not since she sound kicked them all out of Fereldan and back there.  
  
The original Wardens had written down their attempts to create a way to make them connected to the Darkspawn, to make them better warriors against the beasts. From the looks of the scribbling, (thankfully not in Ancient Tevene, otherwise she'd have to hunt down Devera, and Maker knows where she is. Either that or someone else translated their attempts in the Common tongue) there were five rough attempts before someone had apparently hit on the idea to include darkspawn blood.  
  
Then the results that were talked about once they were able to successfully take the potion.  
  
The Joining Potion, with the addition of Darkspawn blood, had what one wrote a seventy/thirty chance of succeeding. Another had scribbled a note, thinking it was more half and half.  
  
Ashleigh wonders if they take into account having to kill a recruit because they refuse to drink.  
  
Also it notes if Archdemon blood is used, the potion seems to be more riskier. A scribbled note mentions they used one with Archdemon blood on fifteen recruits, and nine died. Where as with typical darkspawn blood, in a group of another fifteen recruits, five died.  
  
Also the benefits-  
  
Warriors seemed to gain more strength and speed, more stamina while fighting.  
  
Mages seem to have gained more potency in their magic, longer periods where they can cast without becoming exhausted.  
  
Those that favored stealth and fighting from the shadows, people like Zevran and Leliana, seemed to have greater agility, as well as stamina.  
  
And of course, all of them gained the ability to sense Darkspawn nearby. As well as other Wardens.  
  
She goes through the papers trying to find something. She told Zevran to copy whatever he could that was related to the Joining, knowing she was exposing him to Warden secrets. But hardly cared, he was loyal to her and he wouldn't spill those.  
  
Ah there.  
  
Discussion about possibly reversing the Joining, finding a cure for the eventuality that there will be no more Blights. Questions if it could be as possibly dangerous as taking the Joining itself.  
  
Ashleigh herself wondered that. She was risking her life doing this, finding a cure. What if she found the Cure but she died in the end? Dying and then leaving Alistair by himself. Failing him, failing her people, her country.  
  
_Don't think about that now._  
  
So what could be used to reverse the taint? To drive it out of their bodies? The paper lists theories, about needing the opposite of what the Joining entailed.  
  
The opposite of Darkspawn blood.  
  
The opposite of deathroot.

A few other herbs show up, suggestions for it's opposites, if indeed this would be the case. 

  
The opposite of the hearts of various Darkspawn- that part had surprised her when she read it. A genlock, a hurlock, and a shriek's hearts had been taken from each, mashed and pulped to a fine powder apparently and then added in with the darkspawn blood.

She wonders if they added in Ogres' hearts now for this.

But if that's true- if the hypothesis is correct- she'd need the heart of a human, a heart of a dwarf, an elf, and well a Qunari. And since the Darkspawn hearts were taken by death and force, she'd have to take these by the willing.

Who would willingly give their hearts to another?

Blood magic. It made her so uneasy. She had witnessed horrible cases of it over the year, starting when she and her companions had to sort out the mess in Kinloch Hold and get the mages their help in the Blight.

She had only agreed to blood magic once before- the ritual with Morrigan. Even then Morrigan made it seem like it wasn't blood magic. But this... this is another form of blood magic and once more she was participating.

  
Then again, she let Avernus live. With the caveat that he would do his research ethically.  
  
She had to get to Soldiers Peak, get his view on this.

The only other question she had, was this a true recipe? Or a false one, planted in the archives, and the real Joining recipe hidden somewhere else. 


End file.
